The Kiss in the Dance
by penandra
Summary: Booth and Brennan at the annual FBI gala. Takes place after Episode 10, Season 5  The Goop on the Girl .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first fan fiction. Thanks to encouragement from nattylovesjordy and the "Relationship in the Medley" challenge she set for herself. These are a couple of songs on MY iPod (gee, can you tell I like country?) and whenever I hear them I can't help but think they were written for fan fiction! Thanks, too, to NatesMama for her quick betareading and encouragement. I do not own Bones or Booth or either of the songs cited. I'm guessing life would be vastly different if I did._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I – You shouldn't kiss me like this<em>

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair,  
>But dancing is as far as it goes,<br>Girl, you've never moved me,  
>Quite the way you move me tonight,<br>I just wanted you to know.  
>They're all watching us now,<br>They think we're falling in love,  
>They'd never believe we're just friends.<em>

_ Toby Keith_

* * *

><p>She has caught him off guard again. One would think he'd have learned by now, she's been doing that all evening. If he was honest, he'd admit that she's been catching him off guard since they met, but with her in his arms he's lucky that he can even focus on this evening let alone anything before.<p>

He won't admit it if asked, but he enjoys the annual FBI gala. He doesn't mind getting dressed up, but this event is one of the events during the year where he enjoys wearing his tux, but more than that, it is always a delight to bring Dr. Temperance Brennan. She never fails to amaze him with the transformation from the forensic anthropologist with her hair pulled back in a pony tail to the strikingly beautiful woman he is walking in with on his arm.

He'd met her at the Jeffersonian earlier this evening and when he first caught a glimpse of her he felt his breath catch in his throat. The blue of her silk gown accents her eyes and her ivory skin and he can't help but notice that the dress hugs her body in ways that should be declared illegal. Her hair is pulled back, not in her usual pony tail, but in some upsweep that just screams to be taken down pin by pin while he's kissing the nape of her neck.

Of course, they are noticed when they arrive. He sees heads turn and partners whispering to each other. He knows how lucky he is to be her escort for the evening and that several of his fellow agents think that the "just partners" line is just that, a line.

They sit with the others from the Jeffersonian, chatting, laughing, and joking through the meal. He loves sitting back and observing these people. Who would have ever thought that he would find himself so comfortable and at ease with them? Yet, when he looks around the table, he finds that they are some of the people he holds most dear and trusts almost unconditionally.

Even before the music starts, he wants to hold her in his arms. As they move toward the dance floor, his hand on the small of her back, he spots Caroline across the room with her ex-husband. It always surprises him that those two are such fierce opponents in court and so friendly in social situations. He leans his head down to whisper a comment to Bones just as she turns to say something to him. Their lips brush and they both pull back for a second as if hit with a spark of electricity. He wonders if she caught the skipping of his heart. Then, he feels her hand cupping his cheek and suddenly her lips are on his. As their kiss deepens he thinks that she shouldn't kiss him like this, unless she means it like that.

* * *

><p><em>I've got a funny feeling,<br>The moment that your lips touched mine,  
>Something shot right through me,<br>My heart skipped a beat in time.  
>There's a different feel about you tonight,<br>It's got me thinking lots of crazy things,  
>I even think I saw a flash of light,<br>It felt like electricity.  
>You shouldn't kiss me like this<br>Unless you mean it like that  
>Cause I'll just close my eyes<br>And I won't know where I'm at_

_ -Toby Keith_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Can I trust you with my heart?_

* * *

><p><em>In the time we've spent together,<br>I have learned to trust in you.  
>So many things you've given,<br>Before I've even asked you to.  
>But reality and romance,<br>Are sometimes far apart,  
>So what I really need to know is<br>Can I trust you with my heart?_

_ -Travis Tritt_

* * *

><p>As she changes into her blue silk for the evening's gala, she realizes that the flutter in her stomach is back. She's noticed that lately this is a familiar feeling whenever she anticipates being close to him in a social setting away from the Lab. It's curious to her, they've done this before, she and Booth have attended the FBI galas together for the past four years. She's been trying to pinpoint the change, and she can only come up with that evening at the museum a few months ago, or maybe it's since the holiday dinner at her home. Then, all rational thoughts are as she spots him walking towards her office and she has to stop to catch her breath. He always looks so good in that tuxedo. But this evening, she doesn't know that she's ever seen him look more handsome.<p>

She can't resist glancing at him on the way over. How is she ever going to get through this evening? When they arrive at the gala she would have to be blind to not notice the looks they receive and the heads dipping to say something to a partner or date. Of course, another sideways glance at her partner confirms that she should be the envy of nearly every woman in the room – and a few of the men!

They sit at a table with her colleagues. She loves to see this side of him, chatting, laughing, and joking with these folks. Someone from outside their circle might think that these are people who would not normally mix. But he fits in so well with this group who has become her family, the ones she holds most dear. She can't even recall now how she ever could have doubted that he could be comfortable with them.

Then the music starts, and he asks her to dance, she suddenly feels shy but at the same time electrified with anticipation. How could she not want to be held in his arms? As they move to the dance floor, she feels his hand on that same spot on her back. She's always aware of that touch - whether he's holding the door for her to go into the diner ahead of him, or helping her into the SUV. As they walk to the dance floor and she feels the familiar brush of his hand she feels safe and protected and cherished.

Caught up in the feeling, she realizes that he's just said something about Caroline and her ex-husband that she didn't quite catch. As she turns her head she feels their lips brush. It feels like a bolt of electricity shooting through her. She pulls back for a second and sees in his eyes that he felt it too. She has to wonder if he was able to detect the skipping of her heartbeat. Then, like it belongs to someone else, she finds her hand cupping his cheek and her lips on his. As their kiss deepens the thought crosses her mind, "I will trust you with my heart."

* * *

><p><em>When two hearts solely surrender<br>And are sworn to understand  
>It completes a perfect union<br>Between a woman and a man.  
>So please don't misunderstand me<em>  
><em>I don't want to go too far<br>Without knowing just one answer  
>Can I trust you with my heart?<em>

_ -Travis Tritt_


End file.
